Onironáutica
by Papaveri
Summary: Toris solo tiene que cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar por esa respiración de chico dormido y las cosas que le despierta dentro, tras las costillas. En el fondo, es bastante desagradable.


**Palabras: **776_  
_

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Toris para Lituania y Feliks para Polonia._  
_

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**  
_

* * *

_Ah, love at first sight._

_When you see someone_

_so beautiful_

_that you forget_

_they aren't there_

_just for you._

Las manos son la parte más fácil, Toris solo tiene que cerrar los ojos; las manos ásperas de Feliks colándose dentro de los pantalones del pijama que ha tomado prestado y le deja los tobillos fríos, los dedos hundiéndose en su piel para que pueda sentir el filo de las uñas.

Se muerde los labios, traga saliva, abre los ojos (_no, no, no_).

Tiene encima el peso engañoso de las sábanas, que huelen a limpio químico y a Feliks, y que casi lo asfixian con su suavidad y la forma en la que atrapan el calor de su cuerpo y el del de su mejor amigo. No es particularmente difícil de gestionar pero se siente un poco como si tuviese fiebre, con la cabeza nublada.

(Como si estuviese enfermo; si le da muchas vueltas a lo que iba a hacer, a lo que quiere hacer, las vísceras se le retuercen en una especie de reproche porque es un cobarde y, _qué asco_).

Vuelve a colocar sus manos largas y temblorosas sobre el vientre porque ya se le pasará, y se tumba boca arriba, como Feliks. Feliks que tiene el sueño ligero (_y ni se te ocurra_) y hace un ruido suave al respirar, cuando el aire sale de sus labios entreabiertos y su pecho sube y baja. Tiene los párpados tranquilos y el pelo que parece arena en la almohada, y Toris piensa que daría la misma impresión si le pasase los dedos entre los mechones desordenados (_y tirar de ellos para asegurarte de que sí, que están ahí, ¿no? Romperlo solo un poquito por dentro y hacer que le tiemblen las pestañas, justo así, justo así, y que abra un poco más la boca..._).

Toris se gira de nuevo y le arden las mejillas y no atreve a rozarse la piel con sus propias manos, porque al menos sobre eso quiere tener control. En su cabeza, las imágenes pasan una detrás de la otra como en un pase de fotografías pegajosas de adolescentes, haciéndole cosquillas entre los muslos y en el fondo de la garganta. Se tapa la boca (_te imaginas gritos ahogados contra la almohada_).

Cuando vuelve a cerrar los ojos siente de nuevo el oleaje de sus entrañas, la sangre bajando de sus mejillas a sus dedos, subiendo por sus piernas, arremolinándose en su corazón que parece latirle dentro del cráneo porque su cuerpo no está respondiendo como querría. Está acostumbrado a embotellar las emociones en su interior como si fueran algo que va a mejorar con el tiempo, pero esa necesidad efervescente que burbujea con intensidad cada vez que recuerda las líneas rectas y curvas de Feliks marcándose contra su espalda es relativamente nueva (junto a las imágenes le vienen las justificaciones, _aunque lo has hecho antes y ha sido rápido; las piernas de él separadas y el cuello doblado, todo tan vulnerable_).

La culpa y la vergüenza le pican por todas partes durante los primeros segundos. Luego, su cuerpo parece chirriar unos instantes, igual que la cama, y se tapa la boca con la mano porque por Dios, por Dios, _no puedes permitirte hacer ruido_. Se le revuelve todo por dentro una vez más, casi como si se encontrase mal, y le arden las mejillas de sangre y el cerebro de recuerdos fabricados (_las manos que son las de Feliks y el calor que es el de Feliks y la presión que es la de Feliks, Feliks al que oyes respirar a su lado, Feliks al que sientes contra la espalda...)_

Le escuecen los ojos como si se le clavasen sus fantasías como agujas (_no te molesta tanto el dolor, Toris_), tiene que tragarse unos gemidos que le saben horribles y amargos, y se muerde los nudillos del índice al terminar en la cama de Feliks_, en la cama de Feliks, ¡en la cama de Feliks...!_

El cuerpo se le relaja despacio pero la respiración aún le silba entre los dientes, y el aire le enfría el sudor que le baja por el cuello. Tiene la garganta seca y la mano sucia, y se ha hecho sangre en un dedo sin querer; al notar las gotitas ferrosas en la lengua le entran ganas de besar a alguien con lentitud, y la vergüenza le mordisquea de nuevo el estómago hasta hacerle daño.

Entonces Feliks, Feliks se gira, despacito, y cuando le toca el hombro parece que se le vaya a reventar el corazón en el pecho, astillándole las costillas. Tiene la voz empapada de sueño, pegajosa contra su nuca.

–¿Estás bien...?

* * *

_Esto en principio debería dar asco._

_Pero creo que no lo da. Me gusta hablar de cosas asquerosas con palabras bonitas, pero no me ha salido tan desagradable como tenía pensado, me temo u_u Dejaré lo desagradable y feo para otros pairings... tengo un RusLiet a medias y ahí creo que puedo soltarme un poco más. Debería, supongo._

_¡Pero bueno! El prompt en sí era interesante y salió de otra fantástica conversación de Twitter aunque al principio había pensado en otra cosa potencialmente más chunga. Nos quedamos a medio camino. ¿Menos mal? Menos mal más que nada porque lo otro habría sido difícil de encajar y mantener IC, creo._

_Aah, ¡y feliz Navidad! :D Aquí técnicamente ya es 24 y todo. ¡Aunque me temo que esto no es demasiado adecuado como regalo de Navidad!_

_Los versos del principio son de A Softer World._

_Gracias por leer, como siempre :)_


End file.
